My Last Beginning
by YoungSasuke
Summary: My 1st song ficcie, so be nice. Flames welcome. 'Rain was falling, mixing with my blood...'


This is my first song fic, inspired by Evanescence's song, Tourniquet.  
  
Enjoy!! €€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€¶  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
Rain spattered down, engulfing everything in a hazy darkness. It churned the dirt path into a messy mud bed, the excess water draining down into the ditch, gathering at the bottom. It soaked everything, giving the view a dreary, dark attitude.  
  
In the ditch, muddy blackness swirled down to meet the pooling water, eventually mingling with blood. Crimson-stained fingers twitched, sending the dirty backwater into even more swirly spasms.  
  
The rain splattered onto many blood-saturated kunais and swords, eventually dripping onto something slashed, bloodied, and battered. A body.  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
The broken body shuddered, mingling yet more blood with water. He raised his head with maximum effort, gazing up at the dark and brooding sky with unfocused eyes, letting the rain sweep any lingering blood.  
  
His dark ebony bangs lay plastered to his face, his hair a mangled mess. His fore-head protector no longer looked like a fore-head protector, but a scrawny piece of scratched-up metal.  
  
His dark, black eyes, directed themselves to the edge of the ditch, where he later crawled, earning a strangled gasp from split lips. He turned over onto his back, letting the rain beat a constant melody on his exposed chest. Future scars acted as tiny dams, holding some of the cool rainwater in their ragged crevices.  
  
Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
He reached with one torn, bloodied arm, and pulled out some dull kunais as gently as he could, receiving sharp jabs of pain rocketing up to his skull, where they started to pound as if in a trance.  
  
Some blood leaked out from the cuts, but got washed away by the never- ending downpour. All he could see was blood. Blood, mud and rain. And it ended there. He could faintly hear some people calling his name, or so he thought, through the constant drumming of rain on mud.  
  
Lightning cracked, making him shudder, despite the pain he got from it. More so-thought calls echoed in the dampness, soon being lost for time to play with.  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
He attempted to stand up, but soon fell from the weariness it gave him, causing him to fall flat onto his stomach, digging the kunais in his lower torso even deeper. Blood spurted, and soon met with the muddy mix of rain, dirt and blood.  
  
His eyes opened wide, showing immense pain and suffering, and coaxing his mouth to open wide. He brought forth a choked scream of pain, and turned onto his back again. He tried to cover all of the wounds, but only got his hands red and stained.  
  
He tried to stand up once again, after he had caught his breath, and finally succeeded. He took hesitant steps towards the end of the ditch, trying his very best to ignore the sharp blades of pain slicing into him from every movement.  
  
As he finally reached the lip of the ditch, he grabbed weakly at the wild grass growing at its edge. When he gained proper balance, he stumbled onto the muddy path, dripping blood into the dirty wetness, which had already disappeared in its seductive grip.  
  
He heard, once again, the desperate cries, and soon found out that they were, indeed, real. He could almost hear them clearly, and raised his bloody head to search desperately for the owners of the voices.  
  
"H...Help... Me..." He eventually rasped weakly, not strong enough to yell out.  
  
"Sa...uke... Sa...su..." The cries coaxed, seemingly telling him of the help they could bring, but knowing that he was too weak to answer loudly, continued to echo in his injured ears, like supposed spirits whispering faint nothings into his ear.  
  
He caught sight of a humanly shape, for a brief moment through the sheets of rain, and started to wave his arms frantically, striving to scream out a word, or something, ANYthing, to get the people to come and help him.  
  
"O...Over he..ere... Come! P...Please! He...lp...m...me..." Sasuke whispered to the wind, not finding any hidden reserve of strength for him to use to call out stronger.  
  
Exhaustion finally claimed him, dragging him down into the muddy path, covering half of his body in the wet dirt. Yet even more kunais dug into his side, deeper than last time, granting him the power to scream out in a bellow of pain.  
  
So loud, was his scream, that the two people searching for him heard it clearly, immediately dashing over to where they heard it come from.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!" Screamed a familiar pink-haired kunoichi, her hair now damp from the rain. 'Is... Is she an angel...?' Sasuke thought, noting that she looked familiar.  
  
"Sasuke!!" Screamed an equally desperate blonde-haired boy, rain streaming down his face, showing the evident concern that he held in his eyes.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide  
  
"Sasuke!! Come on!! Don't die! I don't wanna be alone! Don't...Don't die... Please..." The blonde broke down into sobs, falling onto his knees beside his friend.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! You can't die!! Don't leave us! You can still live if you don't give up..." The pink-haired girl urged desperately, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the rain.  
  
Sasuke gazed up at the two, blood streaming over his face, and into the mud on his head. His eyes started to unfocus, and the blonde noticed this.  
  
"NO!! You can't give up!!" He shouted desperately, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and gently shaking him, sobs racking him.  
  
"Sasuke... Don't give up!!" Sakura whispered quietly, but Sasuke didn't hear her.  
  
His eyelids started to droop, half-covering his eyes. His mouth hung open lazily, eventually filling up with blood and rainwater. It dribbled down over his chin, staining what was left of his shirt a dirty red.  
  
"NO!! You can't die... You can't leave me alone!!" Naruto sobbed loudly, dropping his head down over Sasuke's chest. He closed his eyes, and tears streamed down his face, dripping onto his comrade's bleeding body.  
  
Sasuke gazed up at Naruto's shaking form, and raised a hand, tapping him on the shoulder weakly.  
  
When Naruto finally opened his eyes to look at his dying comrade, he noticed his outstretched hand. Hesitantly, he took it in his own, and gazed down to look at Sasuke. He almost had to strain to hear what he was saying.  
  
"W...We...are fr...friend...s... Forever..."  
  
His eyes finally closed, and the bloody water strained out of his mouth, leaking into the bloody mud near his head. His breathing slowed down at a silent pace, until it was no more, and his hand went limp in Naruto's.  
  
His soul drifted upwards, leaving his two closest friends crying and screaming over his dead body.  
  
"Sasuke...Don't leave me!! Don't leave me alone!! Come back..." His friend cried, gazing up at the churning, stormy skies, screaming out, "Come back...Come back...Come back...I'm alone...Come back...COME BAAACK!!!!"  
  
Lightning cracked. Thunder roared. And more rain poured down on the two fourteen-year-olds, clinging a swiftly chilling body to them  
  
"Come back..."  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€¶  
  
So, how was it? I hope you like it. It made me cry, writing it. I wanna hear from you. 


End file.
